1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a sound belt for diapers, and more particularly, to a sound belt that contains prerecorded sounds that can be associated with pictorial representations.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No.4,820,164 issued to Kemper (1989). However, it differs from the present invention because the patented invention lacks, inter alia, any circuitry or means to generate sounds to reinforce the pictorial representations of the pad.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.